Memorium
by Cherokee Bonnefoy-Jones
Summary: The Italies, Austria, Hungary, and Prussia visit Holy Rome's memorial grave at Austria's house. It seems the adults have a secret. What could it be? And why does Romano randomly flip his lid? Why isn't Germany there to comfort Italy? It Roamno do the math


**Princess Atemna: Okay, pretty sure this started after watching HetaOni. But this isn't HetaOni related. I firmly belelieve that Germany is HRE.**

* * *

><p>They were all at Austria's house. They did this whenever Italy was feeling up to it. On the grounds, away from the house itself, was a small meadow with flowers growing on a grave. The flowers were daisies, Italy's favorite flowers. His national flower, even. They looked nice on the grave.<p>

"Feliciano, c'mon. I don't even know why you drag me to this damn place." That was a lie. Italy didn't drag his big brother anywhere. Romano was tired of seeing his little brother sulking around the house and not dealing with the grief properly. Heck, he didn't even want to see that German everytime this happened. "You know I hated that guy, yet you insist I come with you to this place. There's not even a damn body for God's sake."

"I - "

"Lovi, stop saying those things in front of Feli. You know how he felt about Holy Rome," Hungary told the rather fuming Italian.

Every time they were at Austria's, Italy's former caretakers and his brother would visit Holy Rome's grave. But, as Romano had said, there was no body. France hadn't even bothered to bring it for a proper burial. Granted, it probably would've disappeared before it arrived at Austria's. But still. A body would've been nice. If only so Italy could say a true farewell. Reaching the meadow, they saw Prussia there, staring at the headstone.

**_'The Holy Roman Empire:_**

**_A dearly missed and loved boy._**

**_A good child, a cute little bruder, and a true friend._**

**_May his soul find peace.'_**

It made everyone sad to read those words. The albino micronation kneeled by the headstone, almost like he was talking to his baby brother. " . . . no use, huh? I doubt it'll ever happen. Hey, heads up. Feli's here today." Getting up, the albino brushed the dirt off his knees. "Hey, Feli. West didn't come with you again?"

"Nope. I didn't want Lovi starting trouble with him today. I actually haven't seen him all week." This was Italy's typical response. He never invited Germany to go with him. How would the Germanic nation react to knowing that he'd been in love with the Holy Roman Empire once upon a time?

The adults decided to give Italy his space while he talked to 'Holy Rome'. Romano stood next to his brother, adding in little comments here and there. How long had they been doing this? For the first century of the Holy Roman Empire's dissolution, Italy wouldn't dare go near this place. Not even when Spain brought Romano for his visits. It was sad and cute at the same time, watching Italy come here for the first time. That day, even Austria smiled. But, something changed in the older three after the fall of the Berlin Wall. The first time they all came to the grave after that day, it seemed they were keeping a secret from Romano and Italy. Even now it felt like that.

And that feeling was getting on Romano's nerves, dammit!

"Roddy, how long're we gonna keep this an unawesome secret. I have to tell West at some point, and Feli sure as hell needs to know. It's killing the Awesome Me keeping unawesome secrets!" Prussia hissed at his cousin.

"I know, Gilbert. How you managed to keep it secret in the first place is a miracle," the Austrian commented.

"Dank- Hey! What's that suppossed to mean you unawesome aristocrat? !"

To Prussia's 'awesome' luck, Hungary hadn't brought her frying pan. Actually, she'd felt the need to carry it a lot less since after the Berlin Wall. It made her question, though, who had been keeping the newly re-instated country in check. He seemed more tame these days. That, and since a certain April, Prussia had developed a pancake/maple syrup addiction. Why was that, she asked herself.

"Gilbert, try not to make so much noise. For Ita-chan's sake," the female nation pleaded. "He still doesn't know, and I'd hate for him to find out while we're here."

"Elizaveta makes a good point. If we fight here and Feliciano finds out through our arguing on _this day_, we'll and up having to explain to **Lovi****no** why we kept this secret for so long."

Austria made a good point. While Italy would be crying about how he felt so betrayed, Romano - later denying he was a caring big brother - would call in his mafia, tie the three of them to chairs, and get Spain to restart the Spanish Inquisition for these three only. Mafia!Romano and Inquisition!Spain were two personalites that should never be together. AT ALL. Prussia shuddered at the thought of one of his best friends being in that personality again. It was enough to almost shit himself. The country of Spain was an air-head most times, but he'd had several bouts of blood-lust. Conquistador! and Inquisition!Spain were just two of the scariest moments. Try being Turkey and kidnap Romano. That was some scary shit.

~With Italy~

"Vee~ I really miss you Holy Rome. But you'd like my friend Ludwig. I know, I talk about him a lot."

"The damn potato eater."

"Lovi, that's not very nice. Anyway, Holy Rome, you'd really like it at Ludwig's house. He lives with Gilbert full time. Well, he used to until Gilbert became a country again. Now, not so much. And Gilbert's been hanging around this nice country that doesn't pick on me. We're really becoming good friends. He's even friends with Lovi, which is surprising since most people don't really like him because he's mean to just about everyone. Remember right before Big Brother Spain took Lovi to his house? You two would always push each other around, vee~. Then I'd start crying and you'd both stop. But I was really sad when you were both gone. Then I met Ludwig during WWI and I wasn't so lonely anymore, vee~. But I still get sad since I can't see you anymore."

As Italy stood there talking to the head stone, Romano listened to his brother's useless ramblings. It was these conversations that kept the younger Italian calm and reminded him of how many friends he had. Then, he heard of something that he'd never in all their years of visiting this place.

"I still remember the kiss you gave me when you left and didn't come back."

**"WHAT? ! THAT'S IT YOU PUNY POTATO BASTARD! IF YOU'RE WITH YOUR DAMN 'VATI' IN THAT DAMN POTATO HEAVEN OF YOURS, LISTEN UP AND LISTEN GOOD! WHEN AND IF THE WORLD DECIDES IT DOESN'T NEED ME, I'M COMING FROM MY PARADISE TO HELL AND KILLING YOU A SECOND TIME! " **Romano yelled at the grave marker. It was the most random thing they'd ever heard come out of the older Italian's mouth. And that was saying a lot since he said any number of things over the course of a day. The other three then agreed that if they were to ever reveal their secret, everyone except Romano and Spain were to find out.


End file.
